legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P8/Transcript
(Blake and the others are seen approaching the house with the Grimm following them) Blake H: Oh man, the others are gonna flip over this! Devon: Yeah they are! (Jason is seen riding the Griffon) Jason: It's the Griffon that's gonna throw them over the edge! Blake H: Yeah they'll love this! Nova:..... Jaune: Nova? Nova: You uhhh, you sure I should be walking with you guys? Nora: What do you mean? Nova: The Defenders don't like me very much. Ren: Why? Nova: Long story. Look, you guys think you can go on ahead with out me? Blake H: They'll have to know sooner or later. Nova: I know. Just not right now. Besides, I was thinking. While you go and take the nest, I was gonna go and scout a bunch of different worlds. See if I can find another Grimm Nest. Devon: Hey that's a good idea! Henry: He could be our own little scout! Blake H: Hmm, if you're sure Nova. Nova: I'm sure. I'll reveal myself to the Defenders when the time is right. In the meantime, I wish you luck on your assault boss! I'll have news for you when your done! Bye! (Nova jumps though a portal which closes after) Nora: I like him! Jaune: He isn't as bad as I thought he was gonna be. Blake H: I told you he was okay! Now come on, let's go get the others! (The group then eventually stops in front of the house) Blake H: Guys! Everyone, come outside! (The Defenders all walk out) Alex: Blake? Yang: Yo what's- !! (The heroes see the purified Captains and Griffon) Blake H: Ta da! Jack: Whoa! You got more captains?! Weiss: IS THAAT A GRIFFON!?!? Jason: Yeah! Isn't it cool?! Craig: *Gasp* DUUUUDE!! LET ME RIDE IT WITH YOU!! Jason: Get on up! (Craig runs over and gets on the Griffon's back) Craig: So COOL!!! Jason: I KNOW!! Blake H: So, impressive right guys? Alex: Holy crap Blake! Erin: You went all out with this one! Blake H: Tell me about it! Emily: Wow! So this is 5 captains now right? Jin: Yep! Izuku: I think we can launch the attack on the nest now! Jason: We can? Izuku: Yeah totally! Blake H: Huh, well alright then! Why don't we get started then? Alex: Great idea! Let's go guys! Blake H: I'll get the rest of my guys together! (The heroes all split up to get ready for the assault) Jason: So Craig, you think Blake will let us ride the Griffon into battle? Craig: Oh I hope so! I love this thing! Jason: Same here! (The two sit on the Griffon and wait. Later on, the scene cuts to an army of Purified Targhuls as Blake and the other heroes stand with them outside the nest) Alex:..... Yang:..... Jessica:.... Bakugo:..... Blake H: There it is. (The heroes all look at the nest as the army roars, ready for battle) Alex: You think they know we're out here? ???: MAN-PIGS!!! (The heroes turn they're attention to a near by tower, where a Grimm Targhul that looks similar to Ulcmur and Mogzir) ???: So you've come for this nest now huh?! Don't think having an army of traitors gives you an edge!! Shoger Blake H: There's one. Alex: Guess they know now. Shoger: ALL TROOPS!!! PREPARE YOURSELVES, INVADERS APPROACH!!!! Vexx: Oh ho ho ho! Here they come! I'm ready to blow up those walls boss! Ulcmur: I can feel it! The Orc side of me! It wants to fight!! Erin: ! *Thinking* Wait. Orc side?? (Blake's army lets out its battle cries. Blake raises his arm and creates a light blade) Blake H: CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!!!! (The army then starts to charge toward the nest as the gate opens and releases a horde of Grimm Targhul and regular Grimm as well) Alex: Let's move! Jason: WOO HOO!!! Craig: Fly us in Griffon! Jack: Be careful you two! Jason: We will! Craig: LET'S FLY!!! (The Griffon screeches before it flies into the air toward the nest) Jason and Craig: WOO HOO!!!! Jack: I hope they know what they're doing. Alex: They're smart Jack. Jack: I know. Erin: Now come on, let's get fighting! Zulu: You guys go on ahead! We'll help out the troops! Rose: You got it Zulu! Grey: Come on! We got an Alpha to take down! (Alex, Blake, Jack, Erin, Rose, and Grey all jump over the walls and start to engage the enemy inside the nest) ???: THEY'RE INSIDE!!! Alex: What's up Grimm?! Erin: The Defenders are in town! ???: INTRUDERS!! (The group turns to a pair of Grimm Commanders) ???: You've made your LAST mistake coming to this nest! We'll rip you apart here and now! Bruiser Alex: He's big! Jack; No kidding! ???: HEY!!! (The heroes look over at the other Commander) ???: Save some for me Bruiser! I want a chance to rip these animals apart!! Clyne Blake H: Great, two of them. Jack: Just our luck I suppose. Grey: Come on guys, we can take them! Rose: Yeah! Let's do it guys! Alex: Alright! (The group prepares to fight against the commanders before the scene cuts to Jason and Craig flying over the nest on the Griffon's back) Jason: OH MAN!!! Craig: THIS IS AWESOME!!! Jason: So, what should we do with the big guy!? (Spines then fly past the Griffon as the two look to find a few Grimm Targhul firing spines at them from their bodies on towers) Craig: Let's have him destroy those towers! Jason: Alright! (Jason pets the Griffon) Jason: Alright buddy, let's go smash those towers! (The Griffon screeches and flies down toward the tower before it lands and bites down on one of the Targhul, tearing him in half) Jason: WOO!!! Craig: NICE ONE BUDDY!!! (The Griffon screeches in response) Craig: Alright, let's keep going! (The Griffon flies off with the two before the scene cuts back to Blake and the others fighting the Commanders. Alex is seen being thrown into a wall) Alex: GNN!!! (Bruiser is seen rushing toward Alex and started to pound him while he's in the wall) Bruiser: Now you see why they call me Bruiser! Erin: ALEX! Hang on! (Erin runs over as she forms an ice sword in her hand. She then jumps up and stabs Bruiser in the back) Bruiser: !! Erin: LEAVE MY BRO ALONE!!! Bruiser: GRAA!! Bruiser: Vulnerable to sneak attacks (Erin then pulls the sword out and slashes Bruiser's side) Alex: Erin...? Erin: Get up Alex, we gotta take this punk down! Alex: *Shakes head* R-Right... *Gets up* Let's do it! Bruiser: *Holds side* You little.... *Snarling roar* (Alex and Erin prepare to fight when they hear foot steps rushing from behind. They look as Erin is suddenly pounce by an enemy captain) ???: You dare harm the commander?! I'll rip you to shred!! Chopper Erin: !! Alex: Erin! Chopper: I'll kill you! (Chopper suddenly creates several blade tendrils preparing to strike. But Rose blasts him with ice) Rose: STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!! (Rose charges at Chopper as Erin gets up to rejoin Alex) Erin: Man these guys just LOVE to appear out of no where huh?! Alex: Yeah they do! (Rose then pounces on top of Chopper) Rose: You're gonna regret doing that you monster! Chopper: GET OFF ME!! (Chopper kicks Rose back) Rose: Gnn! Grey: Mom! Chopper: I'll slice you all to pieces! (Rose gets up and activates her ice armor) Rose: JUST TRY IT!! (Chopper starts to slice at Rose only for the blade to bounce of her armor) Chopper: THE HELL?!?! Grey: ALL RIGHT MOM!! Erin: Finish that guy Rosie! Rose: With pleasure! (Rose fires a beam of ice that freezes Chopper solid) Grey: YEAH!! Alex: Now for the other 2! Erin: Right! (The heroes turn toward the Commanders) Rose: You monsters ready?! Clyne: You'll regret this! Alex: We'll see about that! Erin: Let's go guys! Blake H: Right behind you! (The group charges toward the Commanders before the scene cuts to a few other heroes battling against more Grimm) Kyle: Holy crap! Emily: *Blasts a Grimm* These things just don't know when to quit! Scott: You're telling me! (Giorno is seen using Gold Experience to punch a Grimm back) Giorno: *Thinking* These creatures.....they're empty. Almost like they lack souls. Miles: On your left! (Miles kicks a Grimm back, saving Giorno) Giorno: Thanks! Miles: Don't mention it! (Shade is seen stabbing a Grimm through the chest as Yang punches one back) Shade: We're doing good so far guys! Yang: Yeah! We might actually pull this o- (Suddenly, Yang is punched in the gut by a familiar face, revealed to be Brawler from the first nest) Brawler: Guess whooooo? (Yang is flung back by the attack) Shade: YANG!! Brawler: Oh man that felt good! Shade: Not you again! Brawler: What? You didn't think you'd meet the best fighter in the land ever again? Shade: I hoped not! Brawler; Well then, prepare yourself freak! (The heroes prepare to fight as more Grimm gather around Brawler) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts